


camelots troublemaker

by hiccanne



Series: Camelots trouble maker [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Past Mpreg, Underage Drinking, pre school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiccanne/pseuds/hiccanne
Summary: this onshort is based on BBC Merlin and pre school for good and evilspoilerfreeIts a story about the children of the King, his warlock and some Kights.also that are mostly just one shorts
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelots trouble maker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022212
Kudos: 5





	1. Princess Aina

SO first I will tell you who the children are. SO lets begin  


I made this character with a crossover between BBC Merlin and the school for good and evil books. But I try to do without saying anything about those books.

Just that why I have her now.

❝I'll be Queen someday. So I must marry a nation. Not a man. ❝

◤↝↝↝↝↝◙↝↝↝↝↝◥

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ★First name★

Aina

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★sure name★

Pendragon

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★age★

Its gonna change over this series

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★gender★

Female

★date of birth★

22\. November

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★birth place★

By the lake of Avalon

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★Current location★

Camelot

★Astrological Sign★

Scorpio

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★Sexual Orientation★

Pan

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★species★

Witch

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★Household★

Pendragon

⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★known as★

The Bastard daughter

⠀⠀⠀⠀

★known for★

She is brave and cares for the people (liker her Dad)

⇨——————⌘—————⇦

⇨——————⌘—————⇦

⠀⠀⠀⠀

◤↝↝↝↝↝◙↝↝↝↝↝◥

❝she is a knight polishing her armour, carrying her own sword, fighting her own battles. Make her own glory❝

◤↝↝↝↝↝◙↝↝↝↝↝◥

⠀⠀⠀⠀

Relationship

Mother: Merlin

Father: Arthur

Siblings: Brother Tedros

Crushes: Sebastian, Elizabeth

Friends: Sebastian, Elizabeth, Tedros

Looks

She looks like a female version of Merlin, But she has Arthur's eyes

Talent

Magic

Weapons

Favorite are the sword, arrow and bow but her farther Arthur teach her to fight with everything and even with no weapon.

Home

Camelot

Backstory

She was a mistake Merlin made. But after she was born merlin couldn't leave her. So he took her back to Camelot.

In this "AU"(I call it that because its different form the show and those books) everyone knows she's Arthur's daughter, but not who the mother is.


	2. Prince Tedros

https://theschoolforgoodandevil.fandom.com/wiki/Tedros_Pendragon  
★First name★  
Tedros  
★sure name★  
Pendragon  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★age★  
Changes over this series  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★gender★  
Male  
★date of birth★

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★birthplace★  
Camelot  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★Current location★  
Camelot  
★Astrological Sign★  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★Sexual Orientation★  
Bi  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★species★  
human  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★Household★  
Pendragon  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★known as★  
“The golden Kings son”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★known for★  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Relationship  
Mother: Gwen  
Father: Arthur  
Siblings: Sister Aana  
Friends: Sebastian, Elizabeth, Aina

Looks  
She looks like his father just his skin is a bit darker

Talent  
Fighting with a sword

Weapons  
A sword  
Home  
Camelot  
Backstory  
Tedros ist he heir of Camelot. He`ll be sent to the school for good. His mother Gwen left him with his father King Arthur for her true love Lancelot. Terdos father died when Tedros was young.  
(spoiler alert it's not gonna happen here)


	3. Sebastian

★First name★  
Sebastian (nicknames: Seb or Bash)  
★age★  
Changes over this series  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★gender★  
Male  
★date of birth★

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★birth place★  
Camelot  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★Current location★  
Camelot  
★Sexual Orientation★  
Bi  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★species★  
human  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★Household★  
Knight of the roundtable  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★known as★  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★known for★  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Relationship  
Mother: Gwaine called Dad  
Father: Percival called Pop  
Friends: Tedros, Elizabeth, Aina

Looks  
He looks like his Dad (Gwaine)   
He has brown eyes and brown hair (I like to use pictures of Sebastian from reign as him)

Talent  
Fighting with a sword

Weapons  
A sword  
Home  
Camelot  
Backstory  
Merlin told Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine that he gave birth to Aina. And then they thought they could have a child, too. So they asked Merlin to help and Merlin did. So Gwaine got pregnant (he also had to stop drinking for those 9 months) and so they got their little babyboy Bash.


	4. Lady Elizabeth

★First name★  
Elizabeth (nicknames: Lizzy, Lizza)  
★age★  
Changes over this series  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★gender★  
Female

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★birth place★  
Camelot  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★Current location★  
Camelot  
★Sexual Orientation★  
Bi  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★species★  
human  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
★Household★  
Knight of the roundtable  
⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Relationship  
Mother: Some unkown Lady  
Father:Leon  
Friends: Tedros, Sebastian, Aina

Looks  
Like her Dad she got red hair (or mostly), and grey eyes.  
Talent  
Fighting with a sword

Weapons  
A sword  
Home  
Camelot  
Backstory  
When the King with his Knights where in another kingdom Leon meet a Lady and made love with her. After she found out she was pregnant she rode to Camelot and told the father it herself. She didn’t want that baby, but Leon wanted them. So she stayed at Camelot until she gave birth. Then she was gone from their lives. But it didn’t matter to Leon. He had a beautiful little daughter. Who he loved very deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that are my OCs and they are the main characters of those whol series. SO the next work will be a one short about them growing up together.


End file.
